Unexpected
by MagnaEsquire
Summary: A boy from another reality ends up in New London. What Holmes doesn't realize the child is a Holmes as well.
1. Chapter 1

Written by myself and VHunter07, dedicated to VHunter07's grandmother who just died

**London August 25, 2007 6:50 AM **

"What have I brought upon myself?!"

A boy, twelve with ebony hair was sitting in a doorway that lay between a recently renovated kitchen and the alley just outside. Clear red goo oozed from a pastry he was eating. The strawberry filling now stained his sock and the red and black shoe that it went with. Hugh would have gotten up to get a paper towel to clean the mess however he had bigger fish to fry which were do in ten minutes.

_Why does staking out a place always make me so hungry? _

Hugh would just have to stay as is. Checking he time he thought over what he was about to do. What they had in their possession. What they'd done. Really didn't matter that much. True they were all in one package deal, but he main focus was the industrial security program created by Jack Holmes; his father.

The sound of a car rolling past reach his ears, in a second he was on his feet. The car rolled forward, already past the alley Hugh was occupying he hunched down till he was almost on hands and knees and hurried to get behind it. It stopped no sooner he was behind it.

_One minute to go, I can only hope they didn't see me. _

Seconds past, no one noticed Hugh. Soon the second car rolled up face to face with the first car. Hugh's time was close he just had to jump in at the right second. First the people in the second car got out. Now the people from the first car got out. They left the doors open. They had no reason not too. Of course they would think carefully about such things. They were goons, clumsy and violent ones at that. They only doing the sale because their organization was crumbling and all the really smart people bailed out before the ship began to sink or they were arrested. One actually was killed by the same goons doing the trade.

Hugh quickly, silently, fast as lightning Hugh went to the open door on the driver's side. He grabbed hold of his target, a metal brief case. He snuck back and away, turning back into the alley he came from, Hugh ran as soon as he was out of sight. He wove through three other alleys before he reached the water front. The sun rising, the Theme glowed like a beacon of hope.

Hugh had no choice. He had to cross the foot bridge. Aleph refused to help so now he has to run across a foot bridge that stretched across the Themes. Hugh went for it. Picking up speed, he made it to the bridge. He ran, a sound a car speeding down a road, spinning out and rushing forward reached Hugh's ears. Hugh gave it his all as he ran. The car rolled up on the bridge, ramming a barrier till it was rubble, the car rolled over and after Hugh. The car was almost upon him, it turn to far side and turned abruptly, almost hitting, knocking out at least five feet of railing. One thug leaned out the driver's side and fired at him. Hugh jumped back, which aided greatly in his not being crushed. Unfortunately he lost his balance and fell to the side. He fell backwards, headfirst; a bullet grazed his left shoulder as he fell. Falling over the side, holding the metal brief case to his chest Hugh felt a something…

And orb of light came from the case and encircled Hugh and the case. The orb seemed almost as if to implode and light shot across London's morning scene as Hugh Ibuka Holmes vanished from that reality.

**New London August 25 2104, 4: 43 AM**

A weather station atop the twenty three story building known as New London University picks up some strange activity over the Themes. Just ten feet above it in fact, energy erupted from the spot, shooting outwards as and orb formed and dissipated, Hugh fell out and hit the river below.

Managing to keep hold of the case Hugh swam back to the shore line. He made it steps, dragging himself up the concrete steps Hugh stopped, swaying a bit he turn to the side and vomited onto the concrete steps. He trembled; feeling unwell Hugh made his way to a Hospital that was near by. He made it there in ten minutes. The hospital didn't exist; there was instead the old abandoned warehouse that was once there in his old reality.

"Their doing this to me… I must be under the influence of some sort of drug or poison," turning he left for home. Baker Street, he could make it there in twenty five minutes or less. There he could get help from his father. Hugh quickly went from there towards Baker Street.; he saw things on the way that caused him a great deal of shock and surprise. He saw hover car pass over head and he almost stumbled into a wall trying to gaze at it and walk at the same time.

Hugh reached 221 B Baker St, going to the alley. He took off his back pack and put down the metal case and climbed the fire escape stopping when he reached the window that was his own room. Hugh took out a wire from his pocket, slipped it between the window frame and window and flipped the latch open. Hugh pushed up on the window and locked it in place and in he went and stopped short. Against the wall was a android, with the face of a man… Dr. Watson no less, startled he found himself doubting even more what he saw. Visions of strange technology, cars with out wheels, the bridge being gone as he fell into the water and now this… No, this wasn't real, he was seeing things. That's it, seeing things; he must have some sort of poison in his body. He had to put thing down! Hugh had a vase in his hand in a second and in the next he'd swung and hit the android in the head with all his strength.

Hugh dropped what was left as his body painfully vibrated like arthritic guitar string. He backed away and trying to stop shaking.

"I say! Who ever you are have no choice but to arrest you for breaking and entry. Plus assault on police property."

Hugh was shaking all most uncontrollably as Watson approached him, "You're not real!" He got control of the shaking as suddenly as it started and ran to the window. The android try to catch hold of his leg as he existed out the window but Hugh kicked out at Watson forcing him back. Hugh was mostly on to the fire escape when the door open and Sherlock Holmes entered. He stopped a second staring at Holmes… Not real! Hugh let go of the fire escape, then caught hold a few feet down. He lost his grip and crash into some garbage cans below his body vibrated violently. Adrenaline pumping Hugh got to his feet grabbed the case and backpack and ran for his life to the slums.

To avoid capture he wove back and forth through the alleys of New London till he reached its slums. There he went though many buildings. Through windows, doors, air ducts, all the while trying to hide his trail. Unable to go further the boy, exhausted, climbed into a large cabinet in a abandoned Chinese restaurant and fell asleep in matter of seconds after closing the door.


	2. Chapter 2

By myself and Vhunter07.

**New London: August 25, 2104, 4:50 AM **

Inspector Beth Lestrade strode down the dimly lit corridor toward the office of Chief Inspector Grayson.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I wanted to see you twenty minutes ago! Where have you been, Lestrade?"

"There was an energy surge. Knocked out all the power. The elevators are out of order so I had to take the emergency stairs."

"What happened?"

"We're not sure. The boys in the lab are completely confused. It seems some kinda shock wave hit just over the Thames, knocking out all power within twenty miles for about two minutes. There are still traces of it in the air, but it's leaving pretty quickly."

"Did it do any damage other than the shortage?"

"A few hovercars crashed, but nothing too serious."

"Inspector Lestrade?"

"What is it, Smith?"

"I have a note for you Inspector, from Dr. Phelps."

Lestrade took the note and a small holochip from the constable and gave him leave to go. "He says they caught the surge on a security camera. Here."

She popped the chip into the viewer on Gregsons' desk. They both watched in silence as the picture came into focus. All was peaceful over the murky river, then a brilliant flash of light was seen stretching across the expanse of sky, rippling outward and back with an incredible speed. As it retouched its center point, the circle of light fell downward into the water, and out of the area of vision. The recording ended. Lestrade removed the chip.

"Looks like something fell out if it. But what?"

**New London: August 25, 2104, 5:45 AM **

Holmes stepped forward and assisted his robotic companion from where he had fallen.

"Who was that Watson?"

"I haven't the slightest idea, Holmes! I was charging in the corner over there, when I sensed someone enter the room. I powered up and was struck with that vase! I vaguely saw the intruder leaping for the window and attempted to apprehend him, but he eluded me."

"Don't let it worry you, Watson, I believe he left us quite enough clues to disclose his present whereabouts."

"And what clues would those be?"

"These muddy footprints for one. We are obviously dealing with a child, slightly over five feet in height, dark hair, and he has recently been at the river, or in it, to be more precise. Come Watson; let us see if we cannot locate our young friend!"

Holmes ran for his inverness but was interrupted by the beeping of the intercom. Watson switched it on to reveal the agitated face of the good inspector.

"Ah, Lestrade! This call wouldn't happen to be regarding the power interruption we've recently experienced?"

"Right as always, Holmes. Now get down here, Gregsons' having a fit. It looks like it wasn't a power surge after all, but a transportation of some kinda live energy. It has the capability to move by itself. Our sensors found traces of it on the bank of the river but once it crossed the concrete steps the electric residue was lost. Dr. Phelps said it could be dangerous."


	3. Chapter 3

By myself and VHunter07

**New London: August 25, 2104, 6:00 AM **

"Professor."

"Yes?"

"This just came in from Porlock."

The gentleman addressed as 'professor' took the proffered holochip and placed it in the viewer.

"Fenwick."

"Yes, Master?"

"Get to New Scotland Yard and assess the effects of this incident, immediately."

"Yes, Master."

**New London: August 25, 2104, 6:27 AM **

"What'd you do? Walk the whole way?"

"Actually there was a slight traffic problem, Lestrade. But no matter, as we have arrived, let us proceed to the reason for this early visit."

"Fine. We've picked up some human DNA in the traces of the energy residue...DNA that is not, on our file."

"But that's impossible! Everyone's DNA is registered with the Yard."

"Now Watson, it is certainly anything but impossible. Taking myself and the good professor into account."

"Then it must be another clone?"

"There are not yet enough facts at hand to theorize on that. Could we see the security recording, Inspector?"

Lestrade allowed Holmes and Watson to view the recording of the energy surge.

"We tracked the energy as well the DNA, but lost the energy's' traces at the steps. The DNA continued into the West End. When we followed the trail into an old abandoned warehouse, we gave it up as just a coincidental crossing. But there's still the fact that the DNA's unregistered and we don't know anything about it's owner!"

"Surely Lestrade, we know something of him. No doubt your trackers picked up thermal scans as well as DNA. How long was his stride? What were the size of his shoes? Were there any clues left as to his hair or clothing?"

"Oh, well, actually his strides did look fairly short. His shoes were average size...we did find a few longish black hairs, but I don't-"

"Watson! In your little scuffle with our intruder, you must have picked up some of his DNA! Can you detect anything singular in its molecular structure?"

"Why yes, Holmes! There is some sort of undefinable energy, and the DNA pattern is not on file either!"

"Wait, what intruder, Holmes?"

"If you had followed the DNA trail to it's end, you would have discovered its' owner in Baker Street. He is a boy of 10 to 15 years of age, dark hair and light eyes, has recently been in the Thames and sustained a minor injury to his left shoulder. His attire is not of the usual style, therefore I infer he is not native to this area...or perhaps this continent..."

"Riiight, well then, all we have to do is go back and follow the DNA trail from 221B. C'mon, let's go!"

"Lestrade, I think there may be more to this situation than first meets the eye."

"I agree. This guy could be dangerous; I'll get a few men to go with us."

"No Lestrade, I do not think he is dangerous, there was something about him, perhaps we should-"

"Are you coming or not, Holmes?"

"No. There is something that must be done. You and Watson go ahead; I will meet you later on this evening."

"Have it your way."

**New London: August 25, 2104, 6:58 AM **

"What have you, Fenwick?"

"Master, the energy surge disturbed the power of the city greatly. It seems there is a human, a boy who's DNA contains some of the energy. The Inspector and the robot went to find him."

"And Holmes?"

"The detective did not go with them, Master. He stayed at the Yard."

"Have him followed! He has obviously seen more than the others. We will allow him to ascertain the value of this information. I foresee this to be a worthy investment indeed."

**New London: August 25, 2104, 7:13 AM **

Sherlock Holmes entered the Yards' laboratory. Bypassing all security codes, he requested to be shown the molecular structure of the energy that had thrown the city of New London into such turmoil. He stared thoughtfully at the projection on the large screen for several minutes before disengaging the program and requesting a new one.

"Computer, does this energy match any forms of past scientific experiments on energy and power matter?"

"NO MATCHES FOUND."

"Hmm...surely there must be something. A boy is found with energy traces mixed into the patterns of his DNA. How is this possible...there was something odd about him..."

"INCOMPLETE REQUEST. PLEASE RE-PHRASE."

"Indeed I shall. Does the energy's' pattern match any other in your entire data base? Be it experimental, factual or otherwise?"

"ONE MATCH FOUND. ENERGY SURGE PATTERN FOUND IN DNA COMPARABLE TO HOFFSTEINER PATTERN. HOFFSTEINER PATTERN DEVELOPED IN TWO THOUSAND NINETY-NINE BY DOCTOR ALBERT HOFFSTEINER IN THEORY OF TIME AND OR SPACE RELATIVITY."

"More."

"DOCTOR ALBERT HOFFSTEINER INTRODUCED THE THEORY OF TIME AND OR SPACE RELATIVITY. THE IDEA THAT ONES' POSITION IN SPACE AND TIME IS RELATIVE TO THE AMOUNT OF STATIC ENERGY STORED IN THEIR CELL STRUCTURE. "Energy is the great mover of all things. If one could create an exponential increase of energy, The movement that is possible on the space/timeline is virtually boundless!" HOFFSTEINER STATED THAT THE CURRENT USE OF FISSION FOR THE HARNESSING OF ENERGY MADE SUCH AN EXPERIMENT IMPOSSIBLE TO CONDUCT. WITH THE ADVENT OF THE FUSION AGE, A NUMBER OF BELIEVERS IN THE HOFFSTEINER THEORY ATTEMPTED TO RESURRECT HIS IDEAS. HOWEVER, THE RESULTS OF THEIR ATTEMPTS WERE UNREPORTED."

"In other words, this boy must be located at once!"


	4. Chapter 4

By myself and VHunter07.

**

* * *

**

**The slums of New London, eleven hours later…**

The cabinet door swung open, crawling out on hands and knees, Hugh gazed at the room for a long moment then stood and went to the next room where there was a window. It was clearly night time, now he had to wait. Hugh planned to travel to a library to confirm what he was seeing was real. He needed it, to steady himself.

Going back to the cabinet he sat down next to metal brief case, pulling out two wires from his pocket, both flattened, he bent one placing it in the lock he poked the other inside moved about for a number of minutes, listening the sounds it made. Finally it opened. It was opened revealing the contents, the security program by Jack Holmes; consisting of six disks, a quartz crystal shaped like a foot, one wooden wheel that he was told was a book and ten dicks of strange and insane inventions. Stuffing the crystal in his jackets pocket he examined the wheel, finding a seam he pried it open.

Pages that weren't there before magically peeled away from both sides, they seemed as though the continued forever. Hugh flipped through the book, watching the strange writing, he couldn't read it; flutter from page to page.

"Uh…"

There were still three books in the brief case. Hugh picked one up and began to read.

* * *

After hours of reading and rereading Hugh came to the conclusion it was a spell book that was mostly for travel and that it contained nothing that could help him get home. If it was genuine that is.

Going back to the other room he found that it was light out. A distance away he could vaguely see a clock that said 9:27 AM.

It was time, Hugh gathered up the disks and book and went about the house hiding them, with a great deal of care. Once done Hugh picked up his back pack and left for the library.

It took a matter of minutes; he was surprised how little time it took to reach it. He entered discretely hoping that no one noticed the place where his jacket and shirt were ripped by the bullet and the dry blood encrusted both. Hugh made it to a computer, ignoring how strange machine seemed to be he searched.

For the next three hours he went though online material about Sherlock Holmes, it was a shock. Brought to life, fighting evil clone of the Napoleon of crime Moriarty? Moriarty is evil? It wasn't right, Holmes had not married or had children, nor had Moriarty.

Hugh stopped cold thinking about what he just read.

_If this is right, then book is real and this isn't my reality. If that's true Moriarty is going to come after me._

Hugh stood abruptly. He had to go somewhere, hide himself and the books.

"Gahh!" Hugh's entire body vibrated painfully. It was just to much Hugh fell to the floor, knocking over the chair he was sitting in and his back pack. He saw feet rushing towards him just before he lost consciouness.


	5. Chapter 5 Part 1

**New London: August 25, 2104, 10:04 AM **

"Thank you very much for your time, sir."

Holmes tossed the cabby a credit and continued down the street.

"Black hair, slightly over five feet, black and red clothing, luggage, and energy laden DNA...where could he be headed?"

Holmes stepped into an alley and carefully pursued the pavement before him. There had been at least four children in this alley in the past two hours. One was a girl, judging from the gentle steps, one nearly too old to be labeled a child. He bent down to give better inspection. The other two were roughly the same size, both male. Holmes followed their identical trails until they were no longer identical. One led toward the main street, the other into the alleys. He laid flat out on the ground, bringing his nose no more than an inch from it.

"Both have dark hair, but which is our visitor?...Both carrying a bag of some sort...what's this? One is...one is...bleeding."

Holmes rose, stepped across the street, into an establishment whose sign read 'New London Public Library.'

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**New London: August 25, 2104, 10:16 AM **

"Where the zed is he going? We've been at this for hours and so far we've found nothing!"

"It would certainly seem that the boy is fond of movement. We've covered over five miles in the dilapidated warehouses, Inspector!"

"Great."

"What's this? I've a message coming in from Holmes! It seems it was sent at a quarter to eight this morning but was blocked."

"Probably by all these fine specimens of architecture."

"Indeed!"

Watson pressed a button on his wristcom, bringing the message to the screen.

"Lestrade, Watson, I wish you well on your tracking and would like to draw this to your attention."

The diagrams for the Hoffsteiner Time and or Space Relativity Theory were displayed.

"I perceive that these diagrams will assist you greatly in your search. I believe them to be part of the explanation of the boys' appearance as well as his unregistered and energy laden DNA. I will contact you when I've learned more."

Lestrade squinted at the small screen and laughed.

"Time and space relativity? What kind of nonsense is this, Watson?"

"It would seem that Holmes thinks the child is from another time, or dimension perhaps. This theory explains how it might be possible, if the energy to control cells could be contained."

"What!?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 5 Part 2

A doctor enters just after Holmes entered the room himself. "I take it you're the child's father. I'm Dr. Littin…" The doctor came around till he was facing Holmes and he laughed. "I'm sorry Mr. Holmes. I should have recognized the great detective. What brings you to Brighton Memorial? The young man is in trouble," Shaking his head. "That would explain the bruises, the shoulder wound…"

"Not in trouble Dr. Littin, at least not with Scotland Yard. But we have been attempting to disclose his whereabouts as well as the details of his arrival. Is the boy in any immediate danger from his wounds?"

"No, the infection is subsiding with treatment. Most of the danger would have been with the energy we detected coalescing around his nervous system. Fortunately for him the same discharge of energy also drained most of it from his body. What's left is harmless and will most like be gone then next time it builds up."

The doctor passed Holmes and sat next to the boy, picking up Hugh's hand he turned it over so the palm was facing up. "As you can see they are bruised, forming a line where an object hit or was hit by his hand. Around the main bruise are lines of bruises that form a lightning shaped border around the bruises. This was caused by an earlier discharge."

Holmes stepped around the bed and peered closely at the strange marks.

"What would you say caused such bruising, Doctor? I am certainly no expert, but they are rather abnormal are they not?"

"I'd say a bar, or the rung of a ladder. The rest is as I said from the discharge of energy." The doctor turned to face Holmes, "I don't know what caused the energy to be in his body. I think you should know the boy can't go near whatever caused it again. The energy while it was building and when it discharge interfered with normal nerve functions. Mostly it caused irregularity of heart beat and breathing. If he exposed the same energy again he could be killed."

"Then we shall have to see that he is not exposed to such energy in the future. Tell me Doctor, will he be coherent when he wakes? Has this malevolent energy affected his mind in any way? There are several questions to which I believe only this young man holds the answers."

"He has been scanned, no signs of permanent damage have been found. He may take a few minutes to 'warm up' his mind a bit. Start with simple questions."

Checking his watch, he lifted his electronic pad and looked it over.

"He could be safely woken now if you wish."

Holmes looked down at the sleeping child. He appeared to be resting so peacefully, it seemed a shame to disturb him now. Still, something wasn't right in all this. Time could be of vital importance.

"Yes, I suppose that would be best."

The doctor knelt by the bed and pulled out a needle from his pocket, injecting the boy.

"He should be awake in half an hour."

-------------------------------------------------

Holmes did not leave the boys' side. He felt a strange aversion to leaving him alone for any length of time. Although he could not explain this feeling of trepidation neither could he ignore it. Holmes glanced over at the room clock. 1:20PM. He stood to call the doctor. It had been over half an hour; still the boy had not stirred. A slight noise stopped him just as he reached the door. He turned back toward the bed.

"Hugh?"

Hugh looked towards Holmes, slowly becoming aware he'd just said his name he responded, "I…" Now if only he knew what to say to the man.

Holmes stepped cautiously towards the boy.

"Hugh, do you know where you are? Can you remember anything at all?"

"Yes… This is a hospital. I was…" his mind found it self being quickly bombarded with memories that he'd barely had any time to sort it all out. "The world isn't right. This isn't where I belong. I have to go home."

"Where is your home? Do you remember how you came to be here?" Holmes asked, leaning forward in anticipation of the answer.

"London, Baker Street, 221", Hugh tried to focus on his home.

"You say you live in Baker Street? Ah yes, that would explain your rather unwarranted behavior upon the realization that your residence was occupied by Watson and myself. But tell me, do you know...by what way you came?"

"I was running away, across a foot bridge. Across the Themes to safety, a car drove up the bridge. It almost hit me, I fell over the edge. A light formed below me and morning turned to night. I felling into the water… The metal brief case… A book on magic…"

Holmes turned away and began pacing the small room.

"Book of magic indeed! It would seem that you've stumbled from one universe, or reality, to another. These things you speak of obviously had a hand in your miraculous transportation. Otherwise the energy was directed upon you by another force...did in seem to strike you from the outside or was it an inward blast?"

"Outside, just behind me as I fell, it was almost as if it was reacting to my being in danger. I'm not surprised though. I read the translations while I was hiding from you and your friend. The book was written by a refugee from an alternate magical reality. The last spell he wrote was a spell traversing what he referred to as 'reflection of worlds'. Unfortunately the last thing he wrote was how horribly sick it had made him."

Hugh shook his head looking down head looking at his own legs," To think that just trying to retrieve stolen security program would result in all of this. My dad worked so hard on it for the last five years. The program was my retrieval target; the book of magic and the rest were just a bonus."

Holmes ceased his pacing and returned to the bedside.

"Security program? Of what nature is this program exactly? And just who is your father, Hugh?"

"Inspector Jack Holmes of New Scotland Yard, cyber crimes division, aside from being an inspector he's been consultant for a tech company. He felt the best way to prevent future cyber crimes it was necessary to create the ultimate, adaptable security program, other programs could be added it even had room for a special A.I. program. The beta version was stolen with the security program."

Hugh smiled to himself, almost laughing;" The A.I. program was to be based on you."

"Based on me? Whatever do you mean by this? Do I also exist in your...reality?"

"Yes, you do…" Hugh was strangely relieved that Holmes didn't seem to know he was related to Sherlock Holmes of his world. "There is even a Moriarty. He however was not as criminally inclined. He abandoned his life of crime to take care of his family. I was so shock to see the difference. You both never had families and Moriarty is criminal genius."

"Moriarty has a family? That would be a most interesting sight indeed. I must admit I am somewhat familiar with the confusion you must be experiencing at this point. This time is no more mine than yours. In this reality I have been dead for over two hundred years. It was at the whim of Inspector Beth Lestrade that Sir Hargreaves 're-animated' my body. But I must know, is this parallel to your time? Am I a contemporary of yours? It would be a most intriguing study to discern how one could live in two separate realities simultaneously."

"I'm from the year 2007, so no. He lived in my reality up till 1942 when he finally died just a year after the death of his wife Irene. Before I go onto myself I'll explain the theory as I know it about parallel realities. The idea is that for every choice that be made in any given situation will result in the same number of realities automatically coming into existence. So by now there isn't just one or two Sherlock Holmes or Hugh Ibuka Holmes but thousands. The difference in our two realities in itself is proof of what I'm saying."

Hugh slowly sat up," Now about me… What I'm going to tell you is partly why I need to leave. Go back to my own reality. As I said the Sherlock Holmes from my reality and Moriarty had families. When Moriarty's old organization, then under the control of Moran was going to so rather unusual extremes he went my Sherlock to try to stop it. By then years had past and their oldest adults. So the Holmes's, Watson's and Moriarty's joined forces to bring the situation to an end. When it was all over Moriarty was dead, Dr. Watson was crippled for life, and the oldest of both the Holmes and Moriarty family fell in love. They married, and as result it has all lead up to me their great, great, grandchild."

Hugh began to climb out of bed "I have to leave now."

Holmes stepped forward and gently pushed Hugh back down.

"I do not believe you are quite well enough to make an exit just yet. Your 'parallel theory', though rather fantastical, might have a grain of truth in it. I presume you can return to your reality in the exact manner you arrived, but as the security program you were to retrieve is in no immediate danger of being stolen I cannot see the necessity of your direct departure. Tell me, where is this program now? If it would ease your mind any, I could have it brought to you or taken to New Scotland Yard for safekeeping."

"No. I must leave this reality now. The book of magic might fall into the wrong hands. I have to leave now so I can save it and myself from Moriarty."

"Hugh, you can't return. Dr. Littin has informed me that the energy used in your transportation slightly damaged your nervous system. If you were to be exposed to this same energy you might not recover. It certainly isn't worth the chance. Perhaps if you turned over the books to the lab at New Scotland Yard they could find someway of getting you back safely, but otherwise, I'm afraid, it is quite impossible."

Hugh laid back rest of the way on the bed; rolling onto his side facing away from Holmes he hugged the pillow. Soundlessly he cried, at least he tried not to make any noise.

Holmes drew back, unsure of how to react to this sudden display of emotion. He truly sympathized with the boy, but the need to secure the safety of that book was crucial. Yet, he knew that Hugh would tell him nothing if he did not trust him. Holmes placed a rather unsteady hand on his shoulder.

"Hugh, do believe me when I say that I understand how you must feel, but right now it is vitally important that we secure the means by which you arrived here. In the wrong hands their uses could prove disastrous for many. By the location being known only by yourself, you are automatically placed in immanent danger. Please, will you not help me in this? Where is your fathers' briefcase? And the wheel book? We must be certain of their safety...as well as yours.

Hugh sniffed rolled back over to face Holmes. "I should take you there myself. The walls may have ears, if the Moriarty clone is half as intelligent as the original. Anyway, I would like to retrieve the security program. It's close by and I ended up here because of it. That would be best."

"I assure you that he is most intelligent. It would be wiser for you to show me, but only if you're sure you feel well enough. I wouldn't want you collapsing on the way."

"I promise to take it easy." Hugh slowly got to his feet. He didn't fall over and he didn't feel like he was going to fall over or pass out. "I just need to get dressed. My things are near?"

Holmes eyed the boy warily, and then retrieved his belongings from the table outside.

"Here you are...I'll wait for you just outside."

He stepped out and waited.

It didn't take him long. In less then three minutes he was dressed and stepped out to join Holmes. Hugh held his backpack for a moment. "Before we go I would like to drop my backpack off somewhere safe. Just till we have the book back."

"Very well. But why? Is there something specific that you believe to be safer elsewhere?"

"My backpack has a false bottom containing some things. In case of a fire or emergency. Among which are three DVRs containing family records and photos. Moriarty might destroy them if he finds them hoping they maybe of use. He probably has no regard of such things as family. It's all I may have left of mine."

"I quite understand. Where do you wish to secure them?" Holmes asked as they exited the building.

"I think I'll trust your judgment on that one Mr. Holmes."


	7. Chapter 6

Holmes led Hugh through the back alleyways for nearly half an hour before they reached their destination. Checking to see if they'd been followed, he pointed out a second story flat that Hugh recognized at once.

"I should think this the most secure place in which to secrete your possessions. The last place Moriarty would think to search would be the most obvious."

He suddenly lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Not to mention there are several compartments known only to Watson and myself, your valuables will be quite safe there, if that suits you."

"Thank you. You can't be sure you can trust me. I won't ask you to either."

Hugh put his backpack down.

"Nonsense. A young man, who so calmly faces the prospect of living a life completely foreign to him, is certainly worth my trust. I would not ask you to lead me to the book if I did not trust you, you may be sure of that."

"And now my friend...would you be so kind as to show me these wondrous reality traveling tools of yours?"

Hugh nodded, quickly exiting the alley he stopped to get his bearings.

"Are these alleys and streets in the exact patterns of your time or are they only similar?"

"Yes. Unfortunately I wasn't feeling well when it happened. There is a lot of haze to fight though before I can figure out which way I wen…"

Hugh took off across the street and stopped; he went into the alley and turned to face a large wooden door.

Holmes caught up to him and assessed their surroundings.

"Ah yes, a perfect place to secure valuables."

He reached over and turned the doorknob. The old rusty hinges creaked menacingly as he pushed it open.

"I didn't exactly choose it. I just sort of ended up here. I was so tired and sick. Even know my memory of what happened is a bit fuzzy."

Entering he stopped in a large room with book selves and walls adorned with all sorts of trinkets, including a few of a sailing nature.

"The revitalization project, hmm? No, I don't believe that is in effect. Most older buildings are simply destroyed to make room for the new ones. No doubt destroying much history in the process. This generation seems not to care about the past..."

Holmes set the old painting gently against the wall and turned back to his companion.

"But we did not come here for a lesson on this culture, did we? Is this the correct building?"

"The revitalization project must have not gone though in this reality, If it was even thought up. Back in my reality this place is already brand new flats. This is much older; At least the 1990s."

"I'm afraid not, we're being followed."

Holmes crossed the room and shut the door.

"Very astute of you to notice. I believe they've followed us from the hospital. Whoever it is either simply one of my many enemies, or someone who has determined the value of that which we seek. Considering the circumstances I would choose the latter. You are sure this is not the right building? If not, this situation might not prove to be as dire as it seemed at first glance."

"I'm sorry. I know its close, my memory is not very clear."

"That's alright. Here, let us see if there is another way out."

Hugh walked to the nearest door and tried the knob. It refused at first, it finally gave way. Opening the door he was met with a hand the grabbed hold of Hugh pulling him in wards to the grip of his captor.

"Holmes, you should really be more careful with your charge. You never now what awful things could happen to a child."

"Ah, Professor! I might've known you'd not be far behind us. Always looking for an opportunity to enlarge that pocketbook of yours. But I'm afraid there's nothing in it this time. Just a simple case of a misplaced child. I was just helping the boy retrace his steps. Fell and injured his head, you know."

"Oh, Holmes you really think I'm that gullible. The boy was seen on video and traced with scanners. I know he came from the portal; and if my resources are right he came from another reality. Who knows what else could be possible with such power!"

Holmes took a step toward them.

"Who knows, indeed Moriarty! This boy was nearly killed by the energy force it took to transport him here. You would be just as susceptible to its' destruction. You would be a fool to tamper with it. No, this energy is beyond bending to one's own designs."

Moriarty chuckled, "I have no intent to travel to any reality. I intend to harness the energy for weapon the likes of which will cause the world to tremble at my feet."

"I greatly fear that such energy as this will not be harnessed. You will only succeed in killing innocents with your lust for power. But you do not need the boy to accomplish this task. He knows nothing of this energy, release him."

"He came through the portal. He shall come with me and if he does know anything he shall talk. If he has no knowledge of the energy I shall find other uses for him. I wonder how it would feel if I made you watch him die. Hmm…?"

"The purpose would be to make you suffer. You surely can't say watching an innocent that you yourself were aiding die wouldn't die. I've seen it before in your eyes…" A statement Moriarty punctuated by pulling out an ionizer, holding it to Hugh's head. Hugh breathed heavily, feeling the ionizer.

Holmes stepped closer to them, holding his hands out in a gesture of submission.

"I also know nothing about this energy, save it's' ability to be destructive. Killing the child will get you nothing. What do you want from me?"

"From you, I would like to see suffer knowing your failure, followed by your torture and death. That will have to wait unfortunately. I want what the boy knows first." Moriarty left the doorway slowly, facing Holmes, his grip on Hugh firm as they entered the room.

"After I accessed New Scotland Yard's computers trying to find out more about the child I hadn't expected the child to be unidentifiable. I didn't expect they would thing of running a DNA profile to in an attempt identify the boy." As he spoke men entered the room from the same way Moriarty entered. "You would think being able to hold one's own great, great, great grandchild would bring some satisfaction. However I find it even more satisfying to for you to fail your own kin."

Holmes followed the pair as closely as he dared, weighing their options carefully. To his dismay, he could of nothing with which to bargain.

"Professor, I useless as I know it to be, I must ask you again to let the boy go. He has informed me that his recent illness caused him to forget where the energy source was placed. I swear that this is the truth! He will be useless to you."

"I'm afraid I can't afford to take that chance." Moriarty with his thumb switched the setting on his ionizer to stun, shoving Hugh out the center of the room he fired hitting Holmes first, followed by Hugh.


	8. Chapter 7

Hugh woke the first thing he noticed was how much his head hurt, followed by that he was held by leather straps to old leather chair. He looked around and found he was in a room, a long thing room with rather familiar tan tiles that were now weathered. "Leicester Square Station…?" The opposite side of the plate form was walled off from the track except for a large door. The small room was filled with furniture; it even had a desk, were ads once hung were plans for various buildings.

"Yes, it makes for a rather enclosed hiding place. I however can't an opportunity pass. Like you dear boy."

"Where's Mr. Holmes?"

"He's in his cell where you will join him, soon… First… Where is the power source?"

"I don't remember."

"I will give you two more chances if you do not respond in the way I wish or I will have no choice." Punctuating the remark by sliding a needle from a cloth case and a glass ampoule filled with a green liquid. Drawing out one third of the contents he checked the needle.

"Where is it?"

"I don't remember. I honestly don't remember."

Moriarty approached, with the needle, he checked for a vain while asking the last time. "Where is the power source?"

"I don't remember…" Hugh looked at Moriarty, knowing he was powerless.

"If that is the way you're going to be." He in inserted the needle into the vain and pressed down on the plunger. "You will regret not telling me. When you scream in agony you will want to tell me."

Two men appeared from behind Hugh, they undid the straps. Hugh got to his feet and was lead to the cell, which had the logo for the Men's rest room on it. In a few seconds he was in the room with the door locked behind him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Holmes slowly lifted himself from the cold, concrete floor. Steadying himself against the wall, he put a hand to his pounding head.

Where was Hugh?

Forgetting his headache, he glanced rapidly over the area of his present confinement. It was exceedingly small, possibly over six feet in width. The floor showed signs of once encasing pipes or some such drainage system. A poor amount of light was derived from a dingy light bulb in the center of the low ceiling. Holmes moved to the narrow door. It was old and wooden, but seemed to have no knob of any kind.

"Probably removed." he thought.

Using his hands, Holmes explored every inch of the little compartment, seeking anything that might aid him in disclosing the whereabouts of his companion. Just as he reached the furthermost area, the door was yanked open and Hugh was thrown inside. Holmes quick observation found the tiny prick on the child's' right arm.

"Hugh, what have they done? Are you alright?"

"I was strapped down to a chair. He asked me only three times where the energy source was. When he I didn't give him the reply he wanted he injected, what I believe is some sort of poison. It was green; he said I would wish I told him when I'm screaming in agony."

Holmes knelt down. Taking Hugh's' arm, he inspected the area of injection carefully.

"Dear God, what have I gotten you into? No doubt it is poison just as he said. If only I could make Moriarty understand that you truly don't know the location! We must get you out of here as quickly as possible. Here, sit there in the corner while I test the sturdiness of this locking mechanism. Do you feel any ill effects as of yet?"

Hugh did as Holmes said, laying his head against the wall he felt inside for symptoms.

"My stomach feels warm, tingling pin pricks, and they are becoming warmer, more painful." Lifting his arm carefully, he felt it. "I'm not sure; I think my skin is cold. My arm feels slightly heavier with passing seconds."

He felt the boys' forehead, but did not reply. His skin was cold. Holmes turned abruptly back to the door, doing his best to find some sort of hold, anything that might open it. He looked back at Hugh every so often, trying not to think about what might happen to him if they could not escape.

Meanwhile the pain grew as he waited and watched.

"Mr. Holmes, I know you think you were the one who got me into this. You're wrong; I was target for his machinations the moment the portal opened over the Themes. If anything else if you hadn't been here, in the twenty-second century it would have been worse. I would be facing Moriarty's wrath alone. If I die as result of what has happened here I will not hold you at fault."

Holmes turned back to face his companion.

"My dear boy, you are correct in saying I hold myself responsible for our present predicament. I should have easily anticipated Moriarty's plans. As I failed to do so, I shall do my utmost to get you free, no matter the cost. I do thank you for your considerations. And though I fear this will be by no means simple, I beg of you never to lose hope."

"I haven't yet. I just don't want you to blame yourself if I do die."

Holmes sighed deeply and went back to the door.

"I'm afraid I couldn't help but blame myself, Hugh. It would be my fault. But I do not think that Moriarty intends to kill you so easily. He does not believe that you have truly forgotten the location of the book. He will try again. But this time, perhaps we shall be able to face him together."

"Yes, it would make sense. What he's doing to me, what he said. He believes by poisoning me he's punishing you and I. He will no doubt go for the coup de grace with you watching."

"Indeed...this door appears to be impermeable. There are no cracks or openings of any kind to be seen...can you still remember nothing of where you hid the objects?"

"I'm beginning to remember. The images are still not clear though. I Ahh…" Hugh just about doubled over. "It's more painful then I would have thought. Aahh!" Hugh next cry was not unlike the cry of wounded animal. He fell over on his side. Holding his stomach; he would have been hyperventilating from the pain however his breathing was becoming restricted, shallow.

"Hugh!"

Holmes knelt beside the boy attempting to make him more comfortable.

"Don't fight the pains, just keep breathing."

"It's hard… To breathe…"

Holmes turned swiftly to the wooden door and pounded on it with his fists.

"Moriarty! Moriarty listen to me! If you kill him now he'll never remember! This poison will cause brain damage. You will never find that book without him!"

Hugh tried to focus on breathing, it was long and difficult. He tried what he was once told. Breathing slowly, count to seven as he breathes in and out. Bit by bit it began to work and he could just about breathe, the pain wasn't as notice able. It required a great deal of focus though.

Never in either of his lives had Holmes felt so helpless. Glancing back at Hugh, he was relieved to find him breathing somewhat easier.

"Is it subsiding?" He asked, but continued pounding the wooden obstacle to freedom. Sooner or later someone would have to respond.

"It's a little easier to breathe now. It requires a great deal of focus. I think the problem is subsiding though the pain is still growing."

"Yes, I do believe it is a temporary poison. Which means he will come back to question you again."

"I know there was still two thirds of the poison left when he poisoned me."

"Have you still nothing to tell him?"

"I remember now, however... I will never tell him. I'm not going to let him put innocent people at risk. He will have to kill me."

Holmes smiled sadly.

"I didn't think for a moment that you would. And under the pretext that this room is more than likely bugged, I won't ask that you tell me either. It will be difficult, but I have faith in you, Hugh. And I will do my best to help you in any way that I possibly can."

Hugh smiled as well.

"Thank you. Like you said, there is hope. Out there somewhere, someone is looking for us. Somehow we will think of someway to escape. I think our odds of escape are good."

"That's the spirit. Yes, I'm sure Watson and Inspector Lestrade have by now surely realized that I've come upon a slight difficulty of some sort, but whether or not they'll find us in time..."


	9. Chapter 8

With one swift kick Inspector Lestrade took down the old warehouse door. Ionizer ready, she walked authoritively into large room. Watson followed, casting a broad beam of light into the darkness. They'd been on their way back to Baker Street when Watson picked up the unidentified DNA trail again, as it collided with Holmes'. Trailing them backwards to Brighton Hospital, they had disclosed the identity of the human who'd 'dropped in' with the energy surge. Retracing their steps Watson had noted that the trail was remarkably stronger, and that they might soon overtake thier quarry. That was until they were led to this ancient structure.

"See anything?" Lestrade asked.

"There's certainly no one here, Inspector. Their DNA traces led directly to this old building but they've vanished! Where do you suppose they've gone?"

Lestrade sighed heavily. "With Holmes in charge? They could be anywhere. I just don't get why-"

She stopped suddenly, snatching the torch from Watsons' hand.

"Look!"

She shined it into a musty corner of the room onto a piece of some sort of cloth. Watson walked over and picked it up, dusting it off carefully.

"Why it's Holmes' coat, Inspector!"

"Then they were definitely here! But something must have happened, Holmes must've purposely left his coat."

"Then..." Watson trailed off afraid to complete the thought they both shared.

"C'mon, we've got to get back to the Yard. If this is as big as Holmes seemed to think, it's going to take more than just you and me to get them out of this mess."

-------------------------------------------------

Hours of pain and troubled breathing finally ended for Hugh, now, despite fatigue he joined Holmes in a study of the door to their prison. He gazed it from a distance so as not to get in Holmes's way.

"I fear this is an exercise in futility, my friend."

Holmes stepped back from the door.

"Are you feeling better?"

"I'm not in pain anymore. I can breathe normally. The only way I could feel any better is if I was at home with my parents."

Holmes winced and averted his eyes to the surrounding metal walls.

"I will do everything I can to make that possible, but I can't promise you that it is...I am sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry about. I made the mistake of recognizing a situation where I needed help. I should have asked more then just Aleph. The truth is I should have told my father. This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't gotten the idea I could carry out such a dangerous mission on my own."

Holmes sat on the cold floor and rested his chin on his knees.

"Tell me about your father and this mission of yours...if you safely can, that is."

"His name is Jack, and he's only inch shorter then yourself. He looked quite a bit like me as a child. He of course gained a more Holmesian appearance after he turned thirteen. He has dark hair like me. We think it comes from great, great, great grandmother Irene's side of the family. Except for a few softened features he looks a lot like yourself."

Hugh went on to the next subject.

"My mission was to recover the security program my father made. I had a source on the internet who told me where to go for the sale. I left early in the morning and called Aleph Watson. I wanted him to my escape plan A. He refused; I thought I didn't need him anyway. I thought I didn't need anyone." Hugh paused for a long moment. "I came so close to being killed and that... Power source Moriarty wants... When we're out of here, there is something I discovered about it that... It means that... The power source had other options available."

Holmes leaned close to Hugh.

"Do not elaborate here, but I surmised as much when looking into the origins of the energy." He whispered.

"I too am guilty of taking too much upon myself at times. Learning to receive help is not an easy lesson, but one we must all learn at some time or another...it was...Dr. Watson, who taught me. His presence is something I sorely miss in this time."

"If I could I give some of the Watson's I know. Aleph wouldn't dare do what he did to me to you. I think he only refused to protect me from myself. He said he hoped I would go alone."

"Sometimes it's best to do things alone for the sake of not endangering others. Why did he refuse your request for his assistance?"

"My being twelve years old is why he refused."

"You have a remarkable sense of responsibility for one so young. I should think you quite capable of handling such a mission with the proper amount of backup...I believe Aleph might have made a slight error in his judgment."

"I don't think this was slip of judgment as worry. I've came close to being killed five months before."

Hugh lifted his shirt turning slightly so the scare on his side could be clearly seen. A thin line that was formally a knife wound.

Holmes glanced at the injury.

"And how did that come about?"

"A few months before a number of underage woman who snuck into one particular bar were being raped. Someone was caught for the crime. The evidence seemed to accurate. I felt he was innocent. When Scotland Yard adopted the American idea of using the underage informants to find out which bars were checking the age of their patrons I volunteered, then turned away because I'm far too young in appearance. I got around that by disguising myself as a girl. Which is easy considering how many young women try appearing to be thin to the point of starvation."

Hugh leaned back against the wall. "I was sent to a number of bars. Most of them carded me. I finally made it to the bar where the rapes had occurred. The real rapist, the bartender knew that I was apart of the operation and tried to drug and abduct me. He made the mistake of thinking he could hold me in the trunk of his car. Trunks in newer cars have a release in case you're trapped. I escaped; he was just about to leave for home when I did. He attacked me with a kitchen knife that was on hand. I called for help, the nearest constable came, Aleph. The bartender got away. Aleph became angry with me and hand cuffed me to light poll just out front of the bar, then called for back up."

"Yes, sometimes, I've found, that the feminine disguise can be the more risky, simply because once the situation becomes desperate it is much more difficult to retaliate! But I must say you seem to be quite an adventurous lad...you rather remind me of myself. On more than one occasion Watson, the real Watson that is, threatened to 'lock me up' for my own good. Once he even mentioned an asylum. People such as you and I tend to forget what consequences our actions can hold for others. We do not realize our own...worth, in the eyes of our friends and/or family. I suppose we should be cautious in what we do for them, if not for ourselves..."

Holmes laughed quietly. "Rather impressive sounding idea as we sit locked in a 6x6 cubicle, is it not?"

"I would have never thought I'd be talking to you in person and of all places in a men's restroom. The idea on the other hand is a good one despite our surroundings. It seems almost ironic that I was sent to a reality only to be with someone almost out of place in this world as I. Someone who has the same problem of putting little thought of the our actions effects on others."

"Indeed." Holmes replied thoughtfully.

"It has been somewhat...relieving to have another who understands my predicament. Although I did not leave quite as much behind as you, after all I was...dead. Nevertheless, it has been rather trying. Adjusting to a life where you are not who you once were, to the public, I mean, in the 19th century I was known as a man who did his utmost to help whomever was in need of assistance...now, I am a fictional character come to life...it is...at times rather trying. I had a man approach me the other day and ask how it felt to be suddenly real. I cannot understand why they don't see that I am no different. Just because the century has changed does not mean that I...well, it is of no consequence now."

"The memories of past deeds are scattered to the wind when what is new takes priority. To be seen as a descendant of brilliant detective, not as person has it's troubles, both in personal habit and how others see you. I still hold my ancestry dear to my heart. I just want to be seen as person."

Holmes gazed intently at the insightful child aside him.

"Believe me when I say that I fully comprehend your meaning...perhaps some good has come of this little misadventure of ours, after all."

"It's nice to know I haven't been thrown into another world with out gaining something. I wish my father and mother could meet you in person."

"I'm sure I would be delighted to meet them as well. I must admit that this idea of 'reality traveling' is rather new to me, but I've no doubt that the Yards' lab once presented with such an opportunity will endeavor without rest to control this new mode of transportation. What they lack in imagination they make up for in tenacity."

Hugh sighed, looking down at the floor. "Still, I should accept the possibility that it maybe impossible to return to my reality."

Looking back to Holmes, "I know you feel some responsibility in that area however I maybe facing a force that will not allow my traveling again."

Holmes placed a comforting hand on the boys' shoulder.

"Should that be the inevitable truth, I want you to know that you are quite welcome to stay with Watson and I. I would not leave you to your own devices."

Hugh looked surprised. "I-I-I... Thank you. Thank you very much Mr. Holmes."

"You're quite welcome. It would be rather nice to have you actually."

The sound of foot steps approaching their cell was heard, followed by the door being unlocked. The door swung open a guard grabbed hold of Hugh. Hauling him up to his feet forced him out of the cell, locking the door.

It all happened so fast, Holmes didn't even have time to think. He jumped up from the floor and slammed his fists into the wooden frame.

"No! Wait!"

But he received only silence in response.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Two hours later the door opened and the same guard entered, stating to the side he gave Holmes one command at the point of an ionizer.

"Out!"

Holmes stood but hesitated to obey.

"Where is Hugh? What have you done with him?"

"He's in the next room. Now out!"

Holmes followed without another word, thinking only of his friends' well being.

In the next room sat in a chair, strapped down to the chair to an extreme, leather held down Hugh's legs, two straps for both arms, around his chest and even one around his neck.

Moriarty examined the syringe of green liquid, looking to Holmes suddenly, he smiled. "Perhaps you can convince the boy to tell me where it is? Or I shall be forced to finish what I started."

Holmes looked from Hugh to the Professor.

"He...we've already told you Moriarty...he cannot remember." He answered in a precise, controlled voice.

"Perhaps, perhaps if you will release him, I...I could locate the source."

Hugh shook his head, "Don't! Please don't! Please don't help Moriarty to save me. I would rather be dead."

Moriarty eyed Holmes for a moment.

"You will have an hour and you will be accompanied by the guards. I will give you an hour. If you fail the boy dies. If you try escape and rescue the boy he will die much faster."

"I accept your offer...do not lose hope." He said to Hugh before turning back to the Professor.

The guards were now at Holmes' side, guiding him to the door out.

Hugh shouted after Holmes, "Grandfather don't help them!"

Holmes stopped dead in his tracks, pulling away from his escorts and turned back.

"Hugh, I have no choice...I can't let them...hurt you again...I can't."

Hugh watched the guards shove Holmes out the door, following close behind.------------------------------------------

Holmes stood outside of the train station/hideout weighing his few options. He had utterly no intention of handing over the book to Moriarty. He would give his own life as well as Hugh's' before doing that. His reason for this deception was purely for time. He knew where the book was, he'd always known.

"Let us start at our original point of interception, shall we?" He said to the guards chosen to be his 'assistants'.

One guard gave him a nasty grin.

"Yes, sir."

"Hmm...Good then."-------------------------------------------------

Holmes stepped into the somewhat familiar warehouse followed closely by his cohorts. Being careful not to 'notice' the book, he strode rapidly up the rickety stairway.

"Yes! I followed the boy this far, I believe it would be somewhere near here...ah yes."

He opened a thick closet door and leaned inside. Reaching inside he pulled up on something that appeared to be rather heavy. His several attempts were unsuccessful.

"I say, would you two mind possibly helping me with this? I'm afraid it's rather difficult..."

"Hmm...

The first guard made a slightly rude comment on the physic of his prisoner and pushed him out of the way. The moment he peered into the closet, he was shoved into it from behind and the door slammed shut behind him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Yelled the remaining escort.

Holmes pressed his back against the door and prepared to defend himself. The man grabbed him by the arm, attempting to throw him aside. Holmes twisted it upward, breaking his hold. He reacted by swinging his large fist at Holmes' face. Holmes caught his wrist only centimeters before contact, wrenching it sideways, and forcing the man to the ground. He kicked out knocking Holmes' feet out from under him. As the man got to his knees Holmes flipped backward and lashed out with his right leg, delivering a blow to the mans' head that sent him sprawling upon the floor; out cold. Holmes ran down the shaky steps two at a time. He snatched the book from its' well concealed location and stepped into the alleyway behind the warehouse, disappearing into the endless maze of streets.

----------------------------------------------

Hugh's skin crawled in sever dislike of being still strapped down to the chair. Thirty-seven minutes had passed since Holmes' leaving. Hugh felt fear grow inside as Moriarty waited; he was now looking to Hugh more often. Hugh feared Moriarty was preparing for the kill. Moriarty laid out on a near by table a number of items that suggested a number of ideas. A knife, the hypodermic of poison, a tranquillizer gun, and an ionizer.

"Soon, you and 'Grandfather Holmes' shall be dead. Not to worry, Holmes will bring the book and I will make sure you both die quickly."

--------------------------------------------------

Holmes made his way to the nearest public vidphone exchange. Entering his information, he accessed his account and transmitted his message to the Professor.

It read: "Have book in possession. Awaiting instructions."

--------------------------------------------------

Moriarty was quick to respond. "Return with book to the underground."

------------------------------------------------

Holmes did as he was told, but was careful of Moriarty's treachery. He did not truly expect him to simply take the book and release Hugh. No there was more than likely much more he had planned.

-----------------------------------------------Hugh watched the door as best he could look sideways. Moriarty had the ionizer in his grasp, standing close to the table displaying his tools of death.

Holmes stood outside the door where Hugh was being held.

"Moriarty? I have the book, and am willing to give it to you if you let the boy go now."

Moriarty didn't have much of a choice. He unstrapped Hugh; grabbing hold of the boy he hauled him forward like a human shield.

"Holmes, slide the book half way between us. Then I will let the boy go."

Holmes pushed the door open to face his enemy. He set the book carefully on the floor.

"Let him go, and I'll push it forward."

Moriarty let go of Hugh backing away a little, aiming the ionizer at Hugh's head.

"The book if you please."

The room was so quiet Holmes could hear each of the occupants' breathing. Slowly, very slowly he picked the book up and took a step forward.

"I will place it in your hand myself."

He placed himself in between Hugh and the weapon, holding the book out to Moriarty.

Moriarty took hold of the book.

"Noble to the end."

The sound of ionizer charging could be heard.

Hugh couldn't let Moriarty carry out his plans against Holmes. Hugh popped around Holmes's side and head butted Moriarty in the stomach, which was effective enough to knock Moriarty over despite his lack of strength and size.

Holmes jumped forward and wrestled the ionizer from Moriartys' hand and helped Hugh up from the ground.

"Well done Hugh...very nicely done."

Hugh stood next to Holmes looking down at Moriarty.

"We should leave before he tries something else."

"Yes, I heartily agree. I sent a message to Inspector Lestrade of New Scotland Yard while I was out. She should be here any minute to pick up the dear Professor here. Would you run outside and show her the way in?"

Hugh did as Holmes asked, hesitantly, fearing the worst might happen while he was gone.

Moriarty managed to recover some what, now sitting up, staring at Holmes and the ionizer.

Holmes watched every move he made, fully expecting some attempt at retaliation.

"It's over for you, Moriarty."

Behind the desk just behind Moriarty there was a creaking sound.

Holmes took a few steps back and to the side, not wanted to take his eyes off Moriarty.

An ionizer blast hit the wall just behind Holmes, missing him by a foot.

Holmes leapt sideways and fired in the direction of the shot, doing his best to watch Moriarty as well.

Behind the desk a small trap door, small enough for someone to enter on hands and knees was open and could now be seen. Fenwick fired from the farthest side of the desk.

Holmes backed up against the door, leveling his ionizer at the Professor.

"Fenwick! Hold your fire or I shall be forced to shoot!"

Fenwick, stopped firing at Holmes, instead he now fired at the table containing the lethal items Moriarty had lined up for his general use. The table collapsed, Moriarty rolled away and sitting up with tranquillizer gun containing poison dart. He proceeded to fire up on Holmes.

Holmes ducked the first shot, but the odds were not in his favor. He wasn't sure how much longer he could evade their fire. He dodged another shot, and fired in Fenwicks' direction.

Moriarty took the advantage and took cover behind the desk with Fenwick. Continuing to fire upon Holmes.

Holmes looked about the room but found no place to take cover. He was rapidly running out of time. Getting off a few more shots, he turned and grasped the door handle.

Moriarty fired the last few darts at Holmes, running out he just simply threw the gun at Holmes.

Seeing Moriarty was out of ammunition, Holmes turned back. With the ionizer set to stun, he aimed carefully, and shot Fenwick, knocking him back into the trap door.

Moriarty seeing it was futile to fight, he grudgingly, stood, holding his hands out as sign of surrender.


	11. Chapter 10

Holmes led the finally beaten Professor out of the train station and looked around for Hugh.

--------------------------------------------  
Hugh waited by the closest exit to the underground he could found. Shivering he held the wheel book close. Waiting for Lestrade and Watson as Holmes had asked.

----------------------------------------------

Lestrade jumped from her cruiser, not bothering to heed Watson's warning of danger.

"Holmes said he would meet us here...where the zed is he?"

Watson joined her in scanning the area.

"Look there!" He said pointing to what looked like a child standing partly in the shadows of the dilapidated train station.

Hugh looked back into the shadows of the under ground, worried for Holmes. He didn't even notice Lestrade and Watson. He feared the worst. He fidgeted, barely able to stand waiting for him.

-------------------------------------------------

"Come on." The Inspector strode forward, her metallic companion close behind.

"Hey! Hey you there!" She called to the boy.

Hugh looked up, seeing her he had a looked of fear and sadness.

"Mr. Holmes is still down there. He told me to wait for you here."

Holmes stepped around the corner with his fuming companion.

"Ah, just in time as always, Inspector!"

Hugh turned to Holmes and Moriarty. He smiled to Holmes. Hugh was glad to see Holmes was all right.

"Moriarty!" Shouted Lestrade. "How did he get into all this?!?"

Holmes laughed. "That, my dear Lestrade, is a rather long story. Too long to be related here and now. If you would be so kind as to take this criminal mastermind off my hands?"

Watson stepped forward, placing his highest security cuffs on the still glaring Professor.

"Good then." Holmes turned to Hugh.

"I don't know about you, my friend, but a hot meal and a long nights' rest sounds positively glorious...shall we?"

Hugh nodded silently, smiling to him warmly.

"Capital! Lestrade would you mind terribly dropping my young colleague and I off at Baker Street?"

Lestrade frowned. "But Holmes how am I supposed to explain all of this to Grayson? How did you get Moriarty? How did you get here? Why are you here? What the zed is going on?"

Holmes gave a patient sigh. "My dear Inspector, we have endured a rather trying two days, and while we are more than willing to provide you with the answers to your numerous questions...can't it wait?"

"Oh all right. Bu you owe me for this! Graysons' gonna throw a fit!"

Holmes laughed. "It won't be the first time."

-------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since Holmes brought him back with him to Baker St. Hugh had been to Scotland Yard and the doctors off and on over the last few days. Moriarty escaped, and the same scientist who sold the information was caught after selling information to a reporter.

Hugh sat in large chair in the sitting room at Baker St. at three am in the morning. He slept fitfully for the last few days. He was very tired and was worn thin.

Holmes was awakened by a noise coming from the sitting room. Treading carefully, so as not to disturb Watson, he went to check on the newest occupant of his rooms.  
The boy didn't look to be sleeping.

"Hugh? Are you awake?"

"Yes, I'm sorry."

The comment was followed by a yawn.

Holmes sat across from him and began searching his dressing gown pockets for his pipe, then remembered he didn't have one...some things were so easy to forget.

"Sorry? Whatever for?"

Hugh looked up at Holmes quizzically.

"For disturbing you."

"Oh nonsense, I was about to get up anyway...are you feeling quite well?"

"No... I've had trouble sleeping the last few days. I'm adjusting. That's all, it's to be expected."

Holmes smiled wistfully.

"Yes, it is. When I awoke to this century it was a full week before I was able to sleep at all."

"I guess I finally sleep when I faint in a few days for exhaustion."

"Yes, I believe you will adjust beautifully...though I do hope it isn't for long."

"Don't worry, if they don't find away to get me home I'll probably be placed with a family."

Holmes stiffened suddenly, staring intently at his companion.

"Is that what you want?"

"No. I never said I wanted that. I never meant it that way. It's just... You've been alone a lot of your life. Some would say you have chosen to isolate yourself. The idea that the current situation was temporary is implied by that very fact in itself."

Holmes stood abruptly and faced the window. When he did speak, it was so quietly Hugh could hardly hear him.

"Just because I am alone does not automatically mean that I enjoy it. It is necessary in my line of work. But I feel that you would not be a hindrance, and...and I would be honored to have you stay here...if you wished...or perhaps it is the idea of being forced to deal with my oddities on a day to day basis..."

"I was already facing 'oddities on a daily basis' in my own reality. I just.. I just... I felt like you might not want me here."

Hugh looked away ashamed, rolling an unknown object in his hands idly.

"It's nothing you said. I may have lost my family and friends forever. You had the advantage of age when you came to this world. I'm much younger and my emotional control is barely even developed. I'm scared even though I have no reason to be. I feel doubt where there should be none. I... I am just adjusting."

Holmes crossed the room and stood beside Hughs' chair. It was several minutes before he spoke.

"I...I am sorry, Hugh. I know I can be somewhat...insensitive, at times. I do apologize. I can understand how it would be difficult for you, and I want you to know that when you've 'adjusted', no matter what you wish to do or where you wish to go, subsequently, I will support you fully...as I am sure you have plenty on your mind, I shall not disturb you further tonight."

He turned back toward his bedroom.

"Good Night, Mr. Holmes."

"Rather good morning, my friend."

Hugh was still where Holmes had found him, in the sitting room. Hugh couldn't quiet his mind.

_Mr. Holmes is a good person and he would take me in with little concern for himself. Is right though to impose upon him? Especially since I will be detective like him some day? I don't know. He closest to a blood relative in this reality, if take into account Moriarty being a clone and a criminal. Moriarty... He could be good reason as well for staying or leaving. Either way I afraid and unsure of which path to take._

Hugh went on like this for sometime before he could no longer stay awake. Fear and doubt tugging at him in his dreams.

---------------------------------------------

Holmes emerged from his room fully dressed just as the sun rays began to cast shadows across the sitting room. He found his charge still in the chair, but now very much asleep. Holmes smiled sadly. The poor child had endured much more than anyone at his age ever should. He impulsively took a blanket from the couch and laid it over the boy.

"What if they can't get him back?"

The question pounded over and over in the detectives' tired brain. He sighed. His main reason for fearing such an outcome was Hughs' safety. Moriarty had escaped. What if he tried again? Would Holmes be able to get him out if it again? He wasn't sure, he wasn't sure at all...and that scared him.

Hugh rolled over, hugging the blanket; he spoke softly in his sleep.

"Moriarty can get stuffed."

Holmes jumped slightly at the sudden response to his thoughts. He leaned somewhat over the chair, as if to ascertain whether or not its' occupant truly was sleeping.

Hugh was sleeping soundly, his arms around the blanket, a rather ugly ring dangling from his finger.

Holmes leaned in closer to examine it; surprised that he had not noticed it before. Glancing back to the sleeping wearer, he reached out to remove the odd ring.

Hugh twisted to the side so that now the ring went from dangling of the tip of his finger to falling off, rolling down the blanket, across the floor and into the wall. Hugh suddenly woke and looked at Holmes surprised.

Holmes jumped back, his alarm equaling that of Hugh's'. Regaining his composure he asked,

"Where did you get that ring, Hugh?"

"Oh, that ring. When I was disguised as a girl I wore that. I thought that despite being ugly it would leave a nasty mark on anyone who dares to attack me."

"Ah, I see." Holmes laughed. "It is rather lacking in alluring qualities, is it not?"

"I would rath..."

Hugh was cut off the by the beeping of the vidphone.


	12. Chapter 11

The video phone beeped, Hugh looked to the large screen, surprised. The machine always surprised him when someone called.

Holmes stepped across to the communication device and pressed the 'On Screen' button.

"Yes?"

"Hello, my name is Henry Warren. I'm a tech with New Scotland Yard and I'm afraid I am the barer of bad news."

Holmes looked anxiously back at Hugh, before responding.

"Go on."

"We scanned the book and it revealed little. To do further scans it was taken out to a field in the country side and attempted to open a portal to another reality. Not for actual travel, just to scan. When we did... The portals energy destroyed everything within twenty-five feet of it. Grass, weeds, insects and a family of mice all died. The soil became barren. As far as we can tell the one time the boy was able to pass safely is the one time it can be opened safely within a number of years. It looks as though another portal can't be opened with any safety within the next two hundred to three hundred years."

"Thank you for the information."

Without giving the man a chance to reply, Holmes disengaged the transmission. He turned slowly to face Hugh, unsure of how the boy would react.

"Hugh, I...I'm..."

Hugh was still seated, looking at the video screen rather then Holmes when he finally spoke.

"Don't be sorry. This was something you could never help nor fix."

Holmes did not allow the hurt he felt at Hughs' words show upon his countenance. He knew the boy was right, that was the reason for his apologies. He felt that he should be able to do something, anything to get Hugh back home. Instead all he had to offer were empty words and temporary comforts. Not knowing what else to say in the face of such opposition, he turned to leave the room.

"Please don't leave me."

Holmes stopped, but did not turn.

"As you have so astutely observed I can do nothing to assist you in your present predicament, of what further use can I be to you?"

Hugh stood and walked over to Holmes. Hugh tried not to show how he felt inside. Instead he hugged him silently.

"I'll try to keep my emotions in check. Just don't leave me. Please."

Holmes stood stock still, quite confused by this occurrence. He hated feeling so helpless. He expected Hugh to be...to be disappointed, slighted, but now...he slowly, with slightly trembling arms, returned the boys embrace.

"As long as you need me, Hugh, I shall not leave you that I promise."

"Thank you. Mr. Holmes."

Hugh turned his head to the side, looking towards the windows.

"Before, I let my emotions rule me. I have decided I should give living with you a chance. Even if I decide I don't like it here. I can't pass such judgment over you and I can't put others at risk."

Holmes stepped back and grasped the boys' shoulders.

"Only if you're sure it's what you want. There are many things in this century that you have yet to see and do. You might find that something or somewhere else appeals much more to your tastes."

Holmes laughed. "You certainly allow nothing to slow you down! I rather admire that...yes; the laws are the same as in your time...welcome home then, Hugh."

"Yes, home. Thank you for taking me in Mr. Holmes."

"No, thank you."


End file.
